Inferno
Personal History Inferno was built and activated shortly after Sigma's first defeat at the hands of X. Inferno construction was rushed, like so many others, to help rebuild the Maverick Hunters due to the loss of so many during Sigma's first attack on the human race. He was assigned to the 20th Hunter Unit, an extreme conditions unit. This unit was formed to deal with extreme climate situations. Inferno was second in command of the unit which was lead by Kappa, a special made Maverick Hunter. During the second rise of Mavericks, Inferno and his Unit were sent to investigate a report of Mavericks hiding out in a volcanic region while Mega Man X lead an attack on an abandoned Reploid Factory. Inferno and his unit were ambushed by a squad of highly modified Mavericks that were able to use the lava of the volcano as a source of high output energy. Most of Inferno's unit was destroyed, including Kappa, the unit Commander. Inferno was only able to watch as his leader plunged over a cliff side and down into the lava below. Inferno barely made his own escape as the Mavericks continued to attack the other Hunters. Only Inferno made it out of that alive. After the second rise of the Mavericks was once again put down, Inferno was given command of the 20th Unit. Inferno, while not comfortable with the position of leader of the unit, served to the best of his abilities. However, when Dr. Doppler went Maverick and lead the third uprising, he was called into battle with the rest of his unit. Inferno was again called to investigate an extreme weather region to search for Mavericks. His unit went to the frozen North where they were again ambushed by Mavericks. This time, however, the one leading these Mavericks was Kappa, Inferno's old leader. Kappa did not die at the battle in the volcano years ago like Inferno thought, instead, Kappa was damaged badly, but the Mavericks repaired him and infected him with the Maverick Virus. Inferno was forced to destroy his old leader, someone who he often looked up to as a human would a father. After the Doppler revolt was put down, Inferno requested a transfer to the Repliforce. He was placed in the 103 Repli-Air Force. He served well in the unit and helped to stop many Maverick riots. However, when the Repliforce was thought to be turning Maverick, Inferno transfered back to the Hunters and underwent a exam to make sure he wasn't a Maverick. After the Inferno was confirmed clean of any virus, he was sent back into active duty, given a command of a reserve unit for a small time, leading it to battle against Repliforce units. After the Repliforce Rebellion was put down, Inferno was deemed capable and given command of the 20th Maverick Hunter Unit again. When the space station was crashed into the Earth, releasing a massive amount of the Maverick Virus, Inferno was badly damaged from battles with the new waves of Mavericks and forced to go into repair status, unable to help in the war. Inferno was reactivated after the battle with Sigma was over. He and his Unit were assigned to help in repairing the surface of the Earth, his unit did most of their work in the extreme conditions of the artic and volcano work. They were well on their way for finishing a new magma reactor when Gate's uprising began. His Unit was sent in to take care of Gate's smaller troops while X, and later, with Zero took on the Investigators and Gate himself. After Gate, and Sigma, were defeated, Inferno's Unit resumed their work on rebuilding the Earth. Currently, now that much of the Earth has been repaired, Inferno's Unit has been put back on active duty due to the rise in Maverick crimes. Weapons *'Red Burner Cannon '- Inferno's Primary Weapon is the Red Burner Cannon, it fires out focused bolts of super heated plasma. These blasts can melt through a fully armored Maverick within a hand full of shots. *'Secondary '- Flame Thrower - Inferno's cannon can be used to fire streams of flame instead of the bolts of plasma. *'Kappa Shot '- Inferno absorbed this ability from his former commander, Kappa. This shot is fired from Inferno's forarm cannons, this V-shaped blast can cut through light armor like a hot knife through butter. The Kappa Shot has a boomerang effect, after firing out to about 20 feet, the shot reverses it's course and returns half way before the energy is lost. *'Extreme Conditions Armor' - Inferno's Armor, like much of his unit, can withstand extreme temperatures. The armor has special cooling systems that allow it to survive inside active volcanos. And the unit's heating system allows it to opperate in the artic temperatures, keeping it from freezing up. Inferno's armor is specially made for heat. His armor can survive for a limited time exposed to molten lava, however, this takes a heavy toll on the armor, it needs repairs before it can be exposed to extreme conditions again. His armor also works well underwater, the armor can withstand crushing pressure in the seas much better than standard armor, however, it cannot go too far into the ocean, or the armor will give out and be crushed from the pressure deep down in the ocean. Personality Inferno is short tempered when faced with an opposing point of view. He is stand-offish, not really caring for X's pacafist views or Zero's cool and calm exterior. He doesn't have a high look on things, he tends to keep to himself, not caring to make alot of friends, he sees the Hunter Organization as a job, period, and he's there to do his. Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Reploid Category:Male Category:Megaman X Characters